Pull Me Back
by Strapplekim
Summary: Hinata and Neji as well as some others of Konoha live at the Haruno's residence as a place to stay while going to Konoha University. Setting- 1920s in Konoha. Sasuke assumes he loves Sakura, until, Hinata pulls him back. xD sucky summary. stupid word limi
1. Chapter 1

A war between my homeland and another land had started 7 years before I was born

A war between my homeland and another land had started 7 years before I was born. My family was once rich and a strong one, however, because of the war, we were in danger. I was in danger. In order to protect us, my father decided to move to a small village outside of Konoha, my hometown.

I am now 22 years old. The war is still going on, but it is not that violent. So, my cousin, Neji and I, are now attending Konoha University. However, my father wanted us to learn how to live without his support. That means he won't be sending us money. He still loves me though. So now, I stay at the Haruno's along with other university students. The Haruno family allows Konoha University students to live there for a while, but we either have to pay the monthly rent or work as a servant and stay there without paying. I am a servant in their home. Neji, is getting a job and is paying to live in the home.

The Harunos aren't that cruel to the servants. In fact, they treat us very nicely like if we are their own children. Living there for 2 years, I met Haruno Sakura. She's one of my closest friends. I admire her so much. She's strong and caring and very beautiful and wise. Almost every guy falls in love with her.

If you ask about me, my name is Hyuuga Hinata. If you ask about my love life, I would say that no, I've never fallen in love. People make assumptions that I love Uzumaki Naruto, but I don't. I did have a small crush on him, but I wouldn't call it love. I guess love will come by one day but I don't expect it to happen at the moment.

"Hinata, did you hear that a new student will be staying here?" Tenten asked.

"No, I haven't. When will they come?" I responded.

"I heard he will come around noon or so. Well we better change into the better looking kimonos since he'll come in 2 hours."

I just nodded and went off to change as Tenten practically skipped to her room. She was a very joyful one, yet tough. And, she was also one of my closest friends too. She had big brown eyes and brown hair, and wore a smile everyday whether she was in a bad mood or not.

I opened my closet and took off my regular servant kimono and changed into the more elegant one. The Harunos had a rule. The rule is that if there is someone new coming, the servants must change into a formal kimono to show the new member that the Harunos were rich and hospitable. The kimono was red and had cherry blossoms decorated on it. It had the Haruno crest on the back. At the waist, was a mahogany colored obi tied tightly. I clipped my hair into a bun, like I always do and set off to do my daily chores.

As I opened the door, I saw Sakura in the most beautiful kimono I have ever seen. She waved and smiled at me. "Hello Hinata!"

"Hello Sakura-sama."

(3rd POV)

"Oh, I almost forgot! Hinata, your mother sent you a letter." Sakura then handed Hinata an envelope. Hinata gently took the envelope with her pale hands.

"Oh, thank you Sakura-sama." Hinata then bowed as Sakura gave her a smile and walked off. Hinata stuffed the envelope into the inside pocket of her kimono and continued to her destination.

A carriage came upon the front of the Haruno's residence.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha! Welcome to the Haruno's residence. I am Mrs. Haruno and this is my husband," Mrs. Haruno said.

"Please to meet you and Mr. Uchiha is my dad, just call me Sasuke," Sasuke replied.

"Oh and this is my daughter, Sakura." Then, Sakura stepped towards Sasuke and blushed when he shook her hand.

Mrs. Haruno saw her reaction and decided to get them together. "Sakura, would you show Sasuke around?" Sakura nodded and led the way as Sasuke followed her.

"Hinata, please come out here and take Sasuke's bags to his room!"

Just as Sasuke and Sakura were walking, Hinata walks out. Sasuke and Hinata passed by each other without noticing each other. (SASUHINA MOMENT!! If this was like on a movie, that scene would be all slow-mo. XD)


	2. Chapter 2

Note- Sorry there was a sudden change from Hinata's POV to 3rd POV in the last chapter. I did that because all of a sudden, I started to type in 3rd POV words so I got lazy and didn't want to be all "backspace, backspace, backspace…." . SO, it will all be in Hinata's POV or Sasuke's POV from now on. Or something in 1st person POV. Enjoy!

"_Hinata, please come out here and take Sasuke's bags to his room!"_

_Just as Sasuke and Sakura were walking, Hinata walks out. Sasuke and Hinata passed by each other without noticing each other._

Hinata POV-

I obediently bowed to Mrs. Haruno and took the bag to Sasuke's room.

"Did you see that new guy?"

"He is so good looking."

"His eyes are the most attractive part."

As I was walking, that was what I kept hearing. I started to wonder if he was really that good looking as what everyone said. I guess I'll see him sooner or later. For now, I'll just let it go by.

I came upon a screen door. I opened it and walked in with his bags. Then, as I placed the bag on the bed, a something fell out of one of the bags. I bent down and picked it up. What was it? It was a book. It was one of my favorite books, too. The Sparrow's Flight. (MADE UP TITLE BY THE WAY!)

"Hinata."

Hearing this made me snap out of my daydream. I quickly stood up and placed the book into a random bag. "Yes Mrs. Haruno?"

"Hinata, could you please clean this room a bit? Since it is Sasuke's first day, I want it to be clean to make him feel a bit at home," she replied.

Of course I couldn't say no, but I didn't want to either. To be honest, it was really dirty. It would be too much work for me. But, it was my job. Hesitantly, I gave her a nod and a smile. She returned a smile and left.

I went outside to where the water faucets were and filled my bucket with water. I took a towel and started to scrub the floors. After an hour of scrubbing the stubborn dirt, my back started to ache. But, I got use to the pain. The windows were dusty as well, so I took a new towel and began cleaning them.

Sasuke's POV-

Sakura gave me a tour of the gardens. There were the East and West gardens. In the East garden was where the fruits and vegetables were grown. It wasn't very exciting. However, the West garden was my favorite so far. There were cherry blossom trees, flowering plums, and magnolias.

Sakura was a very cheerful girl. She had a nice smile and she looked pretty. The more time we spent, the more I got to know about her, the more I was interested in her. Sakura wasn't just looks, she was pretty smart, too. I think this is what they mean by love at first sight. I wouldn't call it love, but I think I do have some feelings for her after the time we had spent together.

She took me to my room and left. Before leaving, she told me to get ready for dinner at 7 in the evening. I nodded and opened the screen door. To my surprise, I saw a girl in my room in front of the windows with a dirty towel. I was curious to why she was in here so I got her attention. "Ahem." She quickly turned around. The girl was very peculiar. She had pale white eyes with a little shade of lavender and midnight-blue hair that was clipped into a bun. The girl looked around her 20s. And, she was kind of cute, but I didn't really have any feelings for her. "What are you doing here?"

She looked down and bowed. "I'm… sorry. I was ordered to clean your room to make it feel more hospitable." Her voice was very soft but lacked confident in it. It seemed like she was afraid I would hurt her. She continued, "I am already done and your things are on your bed. Also, dinner is at 7 so please get ready. Good bye." After that 'good bye', she took a red bucket and 2 dirty towels and left.

"Wait," I called out. This made her stop. When I was sure she was listening, I continued, "What is your name?"

She replied, "Hinata Hyuuga."

"Oh, okay. You can leave now." Just as I thought she was going to leave, she said, "Oh, and The Sparrow's Flight is one of my favorite books. Your book fell out of the bag and I just put it back in the blue bag. Well, I have to go now. See you at dinner." With that, she left, leaving me in awe.

Hinata's POV-

THAT was Sasuke Uchiha? He is good looking as everyone said. I think my heart skipped a beat when I was in his presence. No, that wasn't love. It was a mere compliment. His skin was pale like mines, well, similar. And he had dark hair and dark eyes. That was all I got from that experience. Also, he seems like a cold and distant person. Yet, he reads that touching novel. I guess he has a soft side to him. I guess there is warmth in an iceberg.

It was dinner time. I know that most people would think that servants don't get to eat with the main family, but, like I've said before, the Harunos treated the servants and others in the house as their own children. At dinner, I sat near Neji and Tenten, and across from Sakura and Sasuke. I gave Sasuke a welcoming smile out of respect. He, however, did not, but he just gave me a nod. I shrugged it off. It was no big deal. Tenten, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke and I were having our own little conversation while eating dinner. I had a Harusame salad and so did Tenten and Sasuke. Sakura and Neji had a dish of shrimp sushi. At the end, we all had Daifuku cakes and some tea. After finishing my dinner, I excused myself. I wandered into the West garden where my favorite tree was. The flowering plum. I sat on the bench under the tree and started to look at the stars. All of a sudden, I remembered about my letter from my mother. I took it out and began to read it.

_Dear Hinata,_

_This is your second year in the university and away from us. We have all truly missed you. And you know who missed you the most? Your father misses you very much. Every night, he would always want me to make you favorite dish for dinner every night, tempura. I would always scold him saying how I was getting tired very easily often. _

_Hanabi misses you too. She wishes she could visit, but, we are very busy trying to find money. Hanabi is growing up into a beautiful young lady, just like you. I bet you are even more beautiful now than the day you left. Remember to study hard. Please write back._

_Love,_

_Mother_

That made my day. I immediately smiled knowing that someone misses me or cares about me a lot.

"So this is your favorite place too, eh?"

whee! Ok all those Japanese words are dishes. I mean. Come on, I can't make people who live in Japan in the 1920s eat mash potatoes or something like that. XD. And yes, Hinata's father does care about her, and yes, Sasuke likes Sakura , but don't worry, I'm totally against that couple. Ehehehe. Oh, and about that story title thing, yeah I was thinking of this character in one drama and her name in English is "Little Sparrow". So yeah, that's where I got Sparrow. xD well TTFN, Ta-Ta For Now!


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO ONCE AGAIN

HELLO ONCE AGAIN! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_That made my day. I immediately smiled knowing that someone misses me or cares about me a lot._

"_So this is your favorite place too, eh?"_

Hinata's POV-

I turned around. My eyes saw a boy with no emotion or expression revealing on his face. I just nodded in reply of his question.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked as I folded the letter into the envelope and placed it into my pocket.

"Eh, I just wanted to get some fresh air and this happens to be my favorite place in the whole house," he answered. The fact that he likes this place made me feel a little bit happy. Liking this place must mean he had some emotions. Well, that was all in my opinion. But who could blame him. This place was just too serene and beautiful to trample all over on. You could really think in this place and be yourself in a place like this. Realizing it was about to reach curfew, I stood up.

"Uhmm, it's about to be curfew. We should really be heading in now," I informed him, trying to not be like a nagging-mother, I said it in a soft voice.

"Hn, I don't follow rules when I don't want to," was all that Sasuke said. What? That's all he could say? But maybe he has his reasons to want to stay. So, I just nodded and bowed. "Well, goodnight. I'll leave you and your thoughts alone. Oh, classes start tomorrow, by the way." Then, I walked away from the flowering plum tree and from him.

On the way to my room, Sakura stopped me and asked, "Hello Hinata. Have you seen Sasuke?"

I told him where he was and earned a "good night" from her. Then, I continued to my room. I slid the screen door opened and closed it, grabbed my nightgown, and went to the bathing room.

Candles were lit around the bathing room. The steam from the warm water filled the room. I stripped off my kimono and slowly stepped into the tub full of warm water. It was relaxing. My muscles didn't ache at all. It felt nice.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke's POV-

The midnight-blue-haired girl left after wishing me a goodnight and gave me a bow. I was stunned that someone does that. Every time I saw her, she would always bow. Probably out of respect. I liked that in a person. Someone who gives another respect. She also respected my privacy. I think she isn't that bad.

I was deep in thought until Sakura arrived.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" she asked.

I replied, "I was just here to think."

"Oh? Of what or who?" She answered with a slight giggle.

"Of you."

I saw she had a blush on her face and turned away. It was amusing. She suddenly said, "It's time to get ready to go to sleep." I nodded and went inside.

I went into my room and got my sleeping clothes and made my way to the bathing room. As I was about to knock on the door, it slid open. My eyes met pale ones. It was Hinata.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

Hinata's POV-

To my surprise, when I slid the door open, I saw Sasuke. We stared at eachother for a minute or two, or so I though. I decided to say something. I mean, it was kind of awkward just to stare at someone, rude actually.

"Uhmm, I'm done taking a bath. The bathing room is all yours. Good night, again," I took off after saying those words.

I finally made it to my room. However, I didn't feel that sleepy. I lit a candle and placed it on my desk. I took a piece of paper out and decided to write a letter, replying to my mother and father. I wrote for about 15 minutes and decided to sleep. Giving a puff of breathe to the candle and then I went to sleep. Before I knew it, I dozed off and slept peacefully.

It was finally morning. The sun woke me up. Slowly, I got out of bed and folded the blankets on the mattress. Then, I changed into my uniform. The uniform for the university consisted of a plain black skirt that came down covering the knees a bit and a white, long sleeve blouse. I picked up a brown brush and brushed my hair. Satisfied with how I looked, I grabbed my bag and left.

I was now at the front gate of the Haruno's Residence. Ten-ten finally came out and Neji came after 3 minutes after her. We all walked to the university. When we came to the school, we split apart. Ten-ten and I headed to the right, where the females were suppose to go, and Neji headed to the left, where the males were suppose to go.

On the way to the girls' building, Sakura joined us and we started to talk. Ten-ten, deciding to tease Sakura, says, "So, I heard you took a stroll with that Uchiha guy." Ten-ten giggled at the sight of Sakura blushing while talking. "Well, we did take a stroll. He is very interesting and he makes my stomach flutter when we're together. And, last night, he… uhmm… said he was thinking of me." I was so surprised and thinking of the iceberg actually saying that made me filled with joy. I mean, Sasuke and Sakura would make a good couple. Ten-ten couldn't control herself and she let out a squeal and commented on how cute it was. Sakura had someone who thought about her. I wish I had a man who thought about me that way, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Kimala is back! xD well chapter cuatro here. enjoy! and i'm also starting a new fanfic with and oc . i'm just waiting for my friend to scan pic (which she did) and send me it (which she didn't, yet). xD anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

Hinata's POV-

Classes had finally ended. Ten-ten and I walked out of the hallway. Ten-ten, being the little innocent child herself, started our conversation.

"Sakura is so lucky to find a man. She's like Sleeping Beauty waiting for her prince to come and kiss her and sweep her off her feet. So romantic. Wouldn't you think so too, Hinata?"

I smiled and responded, "Yes it is. And isn't that more of Snow White?" I giggled.

"Eh, whatever. Doesn't matter what story, it's still so romantic. sighs I wish I had some guy who has an eye for me," Ten-ten said. At the end of the sentence she had a little disappointed look on her face. Then I heard foot steps of someone running. The person bumped into Ten-ten.

"Hyuuga Neji! Is that anyway to treat a lady?" Ten-ten angrily yelled at my cousin. He smirked. "Hmmph. Ladies don't yell at gentlemen, Ten-ten."

Ten-ten was mad and gave him a slight push. "Hyuuga Neji! When I die, I'm gonna come back and haunt you for the rest of your life and your next life!" After that remark, she ran off. I sighed. "Neji, why do you act like that to Ten-ten? You would act like a gentleman to other girls."

Neji closed his eyes and lifted his chin up. Acting so arrogant. "Well, maybe Ten-ten isn't like other girls." He smirked. I was surprised and started to comment on how cute he just sounded. He told me to shut up, and I obediently listened. We stopped by the newspaper office. Neji gave me a wave and went in there. He was a journalist.

I just continued my way to the Haruno's residence. It was quiet. I heard some laughter. "That sounds like Sakura," I said to myself. It was Sakura. I saw her walking out of the tea shop and Sasuke was behind her. He had his infamous smirk on his face. I thought of how cute the couple looked and then walked away.

"Hinata! Wait for us!" I heard Sakura yelling. I stopped my tracks and waited for her and Sasuke to catch up.

"Good afternoon Sakura and Sasuke," I politely said.

"Eh? You're alone. Here, we'll keep you company," she answered.

"Oh, there is no need. I don't want to bother you and Sasuke."

"Don't be so hesitant, we were heading home anyways, let's go!" Without and answer from me she pulled my arm and we all walked, Sasuke walked in a slower pace.

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

Sakura treats Hinata like her own sister. That means Hinata must know very much about her. Hmm, I wonder…

We finally reached home. I asked, "Excuse me, Hinata, but, can I ask you something?" Sakura just smiled and left us while the quiet Hinata nodded. We walked to the West garden.

"So, uhmm, what did you want to ask me?" The midnight-haired girl said.

"Oh, right. Well, since you seem close to Sakura…" I answered.

"Well, her favorite color is pink, she likes sweets, and I'm not sure what type of guy she likes since she has been in relationships with different types of young men." She answered. I stared blankly at her. I finally broke out of my daze and said, "That is not what I wanted to know, Hinata."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. It's just whenever someone asks me if I was close to her, they would want to know her favorites."

I smirked at her innocence. It was kind of cute. "Well, I am out of the ordinary. Anyways, I wanted to ask you to help me to ask Sakura out."

"Oh? The Sasuke Uchiha needs help to woo a girl?" I could tell she was teasing me. She let out a soft giggle and a 'yes'. She told me how to ask her out.

"That's not my style," I said.

"Well, she always dreams of someone asking her out like that," she answered, "don't worry; I'll be standing near you to help." I nodded and she left.

It was 8:30. I met Hinata outside of someone's window. "Why here?" I asked.

"Well, this is Sakura's window. Here's a red, red rose." She said, handing me the rose. Then she threw a pebble at the window and hid behind a bush.

I saw Sakura's figure coming towards the window.

Just as I expected, she said, after opening the window, "What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to see you," Hinata whispered to me and I repeated what she said and spoke the exact words to Sakura. I could notice that Sakura was blushing a bit. Hinata continued to whispered, "Here is the reddest rose of all, the one that is most lovely in all the gardens, just like you, Sakura." I, again, repeated what she said and held up the rose. Then, without Hinata's help, I spoke. "Sakura, will you meet me at Konoha's rose garden this Sunday?"

"Yes, Sasuke, I will. Goodnight," Sakura yelled and closed the window and gave me one last smile. Hinata came out and smiled.

"Thank you again, Hinata," I said and patted her on the back.

"Your welcome, Sasuke," She replied. We left Sakura's window and walked together. Instinctively, both our feet led us to the flowering plum tree. Then, I heard a soft voice ask, "Sasuke, do you think you love Sakura?"

I froze at that question. I wasn't sure. I really cared for her and thought about her a lot. I don't know what love was. "Yes, I think I do love her," I answered. But, it didn't feel like I was confident in my answer. Was I in love?

"This is so touching. Like in Sparrow's Flight. When Akimitsu was in battle and was about to get shot with an arrow, Kikuye stood in front of him, facing him and got shot instead. They both finally admitted that they love each other," the pale-eyes girl spoke. This girl surprises me a lot. She just looked at me and smiled so innocently and looked at the night sky. "Wha! A shooting star! Sasuke, we should make a wish!" she excitedly yelled (not so loudly by the way). I broke my gaze on her and looked at the sky and saw the shooting star. I turned to her and saw her close her eyes. I smiled at her kid-like ways and closed my eyes and made a wish too. After wishing, I opened my eyes. She finally opened her eyes and asked, "Why are you staring at me?" I wanted to keep my cool and said, "Isn't it a bit childish to be wishing on a shooting star?" I was expecting a little tantrum, but, she smiled and replied, "Well, I hear that a lot. It may be childish, but I've always wanted to wish on a shooting star. I know my wish might not come true, but it gives me a little hope that my wish would come true. Although it might not happen the next day, or the next, it still gives me hope and a reason to look forward to everyday and be happy and hoping." This girl was so deep. I was amazed at that answer. "Sasuke?" I replied, "Yes?" "Sasuke, what makes you so fond of the flowering plum?" I began to answer, "The flowering plum was my mom's favorite tree. She died when the enemy country invaded the south side of Konoha. When I'm near this tree, I feel like her spirit is there, protecting me and keeping me company when I'm lonely. This is my secret by the way." Again, I expected her to say "I'm so sorry your mom died", like any other girl would've said. But, she surprised me again. "Oh, well, I'm sure she'll protect you until the end. And if you would like me to keep this secret, I will." She smiled and help up her pinky. Instinctively, I wrapped my pinky around hers. "Why do you do such childish things?" She simple laughed, "I don't know, it's just the way I am." She stood up and said good night and began to walk away. All of a sudden, I blurted out, "Hinata." She turned around and asked, "Yes Sasuke?" "Thanks for listening and for helping me." She gave me a nod and smiled. The true reason why I called her was that I didn't want to be alone.

It was around 8:50. I decided to depart from the tree and go to sleep. I turned to the tree and whispered softly, "Goodnight mom," and walked away. A sudden breeze occurred and the petals of the flowering plum danced with the wind and around me. It felt like my mom was saying goodnight to me.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I'm tired of having to say "he/she thought to him/her-self" so, I'm going to italicize thoughts and probably bold words in letters. Okie dokes! Let's move one with the story! X OH, I forgot to put this in many chapters, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO xD. I don't see why I need to put that but I guess I have to.

* * *

Sunday Morning:

Sasuke's POV-

"_Isn't it a bit childish to be wishing on a shooting star?"_

"_Well, I hear that a lot. It may be childish, but I've always wanted to wish on a shooting star. I know my wish might not come true, but it gives me a little hope that my wish would come true. Although it might not happen the next day, or the next, it still gives me hope and a reason to look forward to everyday and be happy and hoping."_

"_Sasuke?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Sasuke, what makes you so fond of the flowering plum?"_

"_The flowering plum was my mom's favorite tree. She died when the enemy country invaded the south side of Konoha. When I'm near this tree, I feel like her spirit is there, protecting me and keeping me company when I'm lonely. This is my secret by the way."_

"_Oh, well, I'm sure she'll protect you until the end. And if you would like me to keep this secret, I will."_

"_Why do you do such childish things?"_

"_I don't know, it's just the way I am."_

"_Hinata."_

"_Yes Sasuke?"_

"_Thanks for listening and for helping me."_

-Knock Knock-

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up! It's Sunday!"

I slowly began to open my eyes after hearing that. _Why did I dream of what happened last night? _Ishrugged off that question and began to get out of bed. Slowly, I made my 10 second journey to the door. When I slid the door open, I found a girl with midnight-blue hair, in a simple gray kimono, with pale eyes, and a smile looking at me.

"It's 10 in the morning," she said, "Your date with Sakura is in 2 hours."

I simply nodded and she left after giving me a smile. _What a strange girl. She acts so childish at times, but, I can live with her around. _

I went to my closet and picked out a silky-white shirt with a collar and black silk pants. This only took me 10 minutes at most. I shouldn't have woken up that early. The date was in 2 hours. Now, I have nothing to do. So, I decided to take a stroll in the West Garden.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

I was walking down the hallway and into the kitchen to clean it.

"Hinata." I stopped and turned around to find the voice belonged to Mrs. Haruno.

"Yes Mrs. Haruno?"

"Hinata, could you trim the bushes in the West Garden?"

"Yes ma'am." I bowed and walked past her. Then, she stopped me with her arm.

"Hinata, next Saturday is the dinner party for the school's officials and head masters. And, I would like for you, Neji, and Ten-ten to come with us. Is it okay with you?"

I was surprised. It has been a while since I went to a dinner party.

"I will think about it. Thank you for inviting me and my friends," I replied. She gave me her gentle smile and went her way. I headed towards the West Garden.

The bushes were very uneven. I sighed and began work.

* * *

I finished trimming ¼ of the bushes in the garden in a half an hour. Then, I saw a shadow that was standing behind me.

"What are you doing Hinata?"

I turned and looked up. I saw Sasuke.

"I'm trimming the bushes. There's still more to be done," I replied.

"You must be tired, take a break." He was right. I was tired so I nodded in agreement and followed him to the flowering blossom tree.

We sat underneath the shade of the tree. I let out a heavy sigh.

"Sasuke, what are you doing here?"

He looked at me and looked at the sky.

"I had nothing to do. My date with Sakura isn't until noon and its just 10:30. So, I decided to take a walk," he answered.

We were silent for a long time. I didn't care, for I was too tired from working in the sun for so long. The shade felt nice so I decided to close my eyes for a bit. Somehow, I began to doze off into a nap.

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

The shade was nice and I didn't mind the silence. I guess Hinata was spacing out or something. When I turned to Hinata, I saw that she had her eyes closed.

"Hinata?" I asked. She didn't reply. I guess she was sleeping. Probably it was from working in the sun too long. I decided to leave her alone and continued to enjoy the sight of the garden. I don't know why, but I kept glancing at her periodically. She looked too adorable to ignore. _What am I thinking?_

* * *

It was 30 minutes before noon and Hinata was still asleep. I decided to carry her to her room and let her sleep. I picked her up bridal style to not disturb her sleeping. As I carried her in the hallway, I saw Ten-ten. Because Hinata wasn't done with her task in the garden, I decided to ask Ten-ten to do it for her.

"Hey Ten-ten, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ten-ten."

"Hinata got tired from trimming the bushes out in the sun too long and she fell asleep, are you busy?"

"I know, I'll trim the bushes for her," she answered and she smiled which was a sign that she didn't mind helping out Hinata. So, I continued to her room. I reached her room and placed her gently on the mattress. I took one last glance at her, turned away and left.

* * *

At Konoha's Rose Garden-

(Still Sasuke's POV-)

I arrived a little bit early so I decided to just admire the roses. A few minutes later, Sakura came. She was in a red casual dress and wore a white sunhat. She looked lovely.

All of a sudden, a flash image of Hinata came upon my mind. _What am I thinking? _I decided to shrug if off, once again.

* * *

The date was fine. We didn't kiss though. I didn't think of Hinata much either.

It was about to be dinner time. Mrs. Haruno came to me and started a conversation.

"Sasuke, can you do me a favor?"

I nodded.

"Thank you. Can you go with Hinata to the market place? It's kind of dark and I don't want anything to happen to her and Neji isn't home at the moment."

"Sure," was all that I said.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

I was in my room, getting ready to go to the market place. I changed into a black skirt that came down to the knees and a white collared shirt.

-_ Knock knock-_

I walked to the door and opened it.

"Oh, hi Sasuke. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Mrs. Haruno asked me to escort you to the market place just in case if anything happened," he simply replied. I just nodded and we left the house together.

* * *

We arrived at the market place. There were many little children playing and laughing. I couldn't help but smile. _Hanabi, I wonder what you are doing right now._

I finished buying the necessities and walked towards Sasuke to tell him I was done.

Out of the blue, a gunshot was heard. We both turned towards where the sound came from. We saw members of the enemy country. There were only 8 men. However, 8 angry looking men seemed like 15 monsters. Elders were being pushed to the ground. Mothers were desperately looking for their children. Children were running not knowing where to run.

"Hinata! Get the children and elders to a safe place!" Sasuke yelled.

I nodded and began to gather up the children towards a safer place.

I saw a little boy crying and scream for his mom and dad. I told an elder to watch over the children and get them to Konoha Square, which is safe. Then, I ran towards the boy.

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

I fought most of the men and they were badly injured. I had a few scratches and bruises, but I didn't care. I continued to fight. I saw one of the enemy point his gun towards somewhere. I looked and saw that he was pointing his gun towards…

_HINATA!!_

The man pulled the trigger. Out of instinct, I ran and blocked Hinata. I felt a sharp pain on my shoulder.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

I heard a trigger and closed my eyes as I wrapped my arms around the little boy. I felt someone covering me. I turned around and saw that it was Sasuke who got shot instead of me. He fell over to one side.

"Heh, how ignorant to let yourself get shot. This next one should kill you," the enemy said. He pointed his gun towards Sasuke. I froze. My heart told me to do something, but my body stood still. _I have to protect him._ With that thought in mind, I stood up and ran to the man, kicked the gun away from his hand and punched him. The man however got up and pushed me away, hard on the ground. He had an extra gun and pointed it towards Sasuke. The gun I had kicked out of his hand was a few inches away.

-GUNSHOT SOUND-

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

_What? I'm still alive?_

I turned to my right. I saw the enemy fall on the ground and I saw Hinata holding a gun. All the other 7 men were either dead or ran away.

"Hinata? You… you shot him."

She dropped the gun and started to cry. I saw her nod.

"I… I killed someone," I heard her say.

I slowly made my way towards her. The pain was agonizing but I didn't care at the moment.

"Hinata, don't worry. It's not your fault. You did it to protect, which is acceptable," I said reassuringly.

I saw her wipe away her tears.

A sharp pain in my right shoulder occurred. I winced and let out a slight scream.

"Sasuke! Hold on, I'll take you home right now!" she shouted. I felt her taking my left arm and put it around her shoulders and we started to trudge our way home.

* * *

WHEW! I won't be able to update that quickly this week because i have to submit a promotion speech so I have to go all focus mode on it. so yeah, don't wrry tho, it won't be too late. bai bai.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap: Sasuke got shot. That's the only recap you get xD. ENJOY!

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

_The pain hurts so much. As long as Hinata's here… wait, what am I thinking?_ My vision started to get blurry. I couldn't see. Suddenly, my eyes felt heavy and I slowly closed it. Nothing was in sight except the color of pitch black.

The last words I heard were, "Sasuke! Hold on…"

_Hinata?_

I didn't feel the pain anymore. I didn't feel anything. I didn't hear or see anything. All I saw was darkness.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

We finally made it to the house. Mr. and Mrs. Haruno saw me and the condition of Sasuke and ran towards us. Mr. Haruno carried Sasuke (not bridal style ppl xD) to his room while Mrs. Haruno was worrying about me.

"Are you ok? What happened Hinata, dear?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. And this gang of the enemy country came and attacked the market place," I answered.

Tsunade the doctor came over and started immediate surgery on Sasuke. Sakura, who was her student, assisted her in the surgery. All I could do is wait outside with Ten-ten, Neji, and Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. _I can't believe it. Sasuke actually tried to protect me from getting hurt. It should've been me in there. I owe him, a lot. _I let out a heavy sigh and felt a tear stream down my cheek.

Ten-ten saw my actions and asked, "Hinata, are you ok?"

I shook my head. "It's… it's all my fault he's in there. I owe him, big time. He saved my life; I now owe him my life one day."

Ten-ten stood up frantically. "HINATA! Don't say such things! It's not your fault. It was the enemy's fault. You owe him, I know that, but, you don't owe him your life."

I looked up. "No. I do owe him my life, you won't understand. But, don't worry Ten-ten I won't kill myself."

Ten-ten gave out a long sigh and just nodded. I heard her whispered "okay". She sat down next to me and covered my right hand with her left. I looked at her and saw her give a reassuring smile. She said, in a soft voice, "Everything will be fine. I promise." I wiped my tears with my other hand and smiled. I covered her hand with my left hand.

* * *

I Sasuke's door slid open. Tsunade came out and she was sweating a bit. She looked up and gave a confident smile, "He's in no danger now." Sakura came out with a cheerful smile and told us, "It's true! Come one Hinata and Ten-ten let's go see him."

Ten-ten and I looked at each other and stood up. We walked into Sasuke's room. Sakura walked by and put her hand on my shoulder.

"He's not in danger now, but he's still in a coma," Sakura informed.

All I said was "Oh" and looked at Sasuke.

Mr. and Mrs. Haruno came in.

"Sakura, you should go to bed now. You have classes tomorrow," Mr. Haruno said, "Ten-ten and Hinata, since you do not have classes tomorrow, I would like for you two to stay here and take care of Sasuke."

Ten-ten and I responded in unison, "Yes Mr. Haruno."

The Haruno family and Tsunade left. Ten-ten, an unconscious Sasuke, and I were left alone in the room. However, when I just took a glance at Sasuke, I started to cry immediately. "I'm… so… sorry Sasuke," was all I managed to say.

Ten-ten came up to me and said, "Uhmm, Hinata, I'm going to go to my room and grab a towel and a bowl for hot water. I'll be back in a few minutes." I nodded and she left. I stood next to Sasuke, looking at him. I tried to hold back my tears but couldn't. I couldn't take it anymore and decided to leave the room. As I was about to leave, Sasuke grabbed my hand. He was breathing hard and loudly. He tossed and turned his head slowly. I noticed his eyes were still closed. I could tell he was having a nightmare or something.

"Sakura, don't go. Don't go. Don't go…" he said.

My eyes widened. I was shocked. He really loves Sakura; it was so sweet. I didn't want to shake his arm off of me, but if someone saw him like this, holding my hand, it would be a big misunderstanding. I decided to sit on a chair next to him.

I was so close to his face. I could study the details of his pale face. Without thinking, I caressed his cheek and whispered to him, "I won't go. I owe you my life."

I was really tired, too tired. Unknowingly, a few minutes later, my head dropped on his bed. I didn't know but I was too tired to think. I fell asleep.

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

_What's going on? Where am I? I'm at…the rose garden? Is that…Sakura?_

(In dream)

I saw Sakura in her outfit from today at the Konoha's Rose Garden.

"Sasuke!" I heard her shout. She ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, tightly. I didn't want to lose her. Then I heard her say, "I owe you my life." I was confused. When I looked down to see her face, everything suddenly changed. I saw that I was hugging Hinata and that we were at the flowering plum tree. The petals were dancing around us.

I saw tears coming from her pale eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she shouted and more tears formed.

I wiped her tears with my thumb as I cupped her face.

Unknowingly, I told her reassuringly, "Don't be. It's ok." Then I started to lean in to her face.

"Sasuke!"

I turned to find who said that. It was…

Sakura!

She started to cry and ran away.

"Sakura! Don't go! Don't go! It was a misunderstanding!" I shouted.

I left Hinata, but after 4 steps away from her, I heard her say, "Sasuke, sort out your feelings for Sakura, and for me. Do you really love Sakura?"

She then faded away. Everything faded along with her. Then, I was in darkness again. I fell on my knees.

_What was that about? Did I really have some feelings for Hinata too? No, I couldn't be. Or am I?_

* * *

Ten-ten's POV-

I walked to my room to grab a fresh towel. Then I took a bowl and filled it with cold water. _Sasuke was sweating a lot, this probably should help._ As I walked out, I almost bumped into Neji.

"Neji! You almost made me spill the water!" I yelled.

"I heard something happened to Sasuke. Can you tell me?" he asked.

I sighed and told him the whole story.

"Is Hinata alright!?" he shouted. I was getting irritated at how stupid the boy was acting.

"Neji, is Hinata the one in a coma? NO! So, that means she is alright," was all that I said, trying to hide my irritation, and I continued to Sasuke's room.

When I slid the door open, I saw Hinata asleep with her head by Sasuke's arm. I walked into the room and placed the bowl with cold water on the table near Sasuke's bed. I dipped the towel in the water and placed it on Sasuke's forehead. Seeing how the two were sleeping, I decided to leave them be and left. I saw Neji who made a faced that he wanted to see them, but I told him not to since they're asleep. We both left.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

_I feel warmth. _

_This, this familiar feeling. _

_This place; it's so familiar._

I looked around. I was in a small village. Houses were made of wood and leaves. I saw a flowering plum in front of the house.

_It's home! I'm home! _

I ran into the house and saw Hanabi running up to me and gave me a big hug. Along came my mom who gave me a hug full of love. Then, I saw my father coming up to me and smiled. Hanabi and my mother cleared the way and I ran up to my father and hugged him. He even hugged me back. I felt a tear slid down my cheek.

_I feel so happy and loved. So loved. I missed you all. I missed you so much._

* * *

I woke up. The room was dark and I find a sleeping Sasuke with a wet-white towel on his forehead.

_Ten-ten probably did this. I have to say thank you to her soon._

I looked out side the window and it was still dark but not too dark.

_It's probably dawn already. _

I took off the towel and felt his forehead. It was cool and not sweating so I was relieved. The window was closed, so I opened it to feel the breezy cool air of dawn. I put my arms on the window sill and leaned against it. I took in the cool feeling of the morning. Then, I heard some movement. I turned to find that Sasuke was waking up. I rushed to him and helped him up.

"Don't move so quickly, the pain might still hurt," I informed him.

He looked at me then at the open window.

"I want to look at the sunrise, Hinata," he requested. All I could do was nod and I helped him to the chair that was close to the window. We both looked at the sky. Slowly, we were able to spot some tint of light blue and orange in the sky. We saw the slow climb of the sun trying to rise higher and higher. The colors in the sky were so beautiful. I would say that next to the night sky, the scene of a sunrise was the most beautiful sight of all. A sunrise was better than a sunset, in my opinion.

"Reminds me of home so much," I heard him say, softly.

I took a glance at him then looked up at the sky again.

I whispered to myself, "Me too. Me too."

* * *

Okie dokes! i think this is one of the most dramatic chapters i ever thought of. and if it sounds cheesy, remember, as i write, i think of things off the top of my head w/o like brainstorming and just let it flow into the story. xD OH thank yous for all the reviews!! i feel so loved and specials xD lolz. panda eating cheesecake


	7. Chapter 7

Have you ever heard of Big Bang? Not the theory, the Korean group? xD If you don't, check them out on youtube. ( Any fans out there? Okay randomness is done for now. xD

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Hinata's POV-

_-Knock knock-_

Our heads turned towards the door. A girl with emerald eyes walked in.

I bowed.

"Good morning Sakura-sama."

She gave me a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Hinata." Then, her gaze shifted to a mesmerized Sasuke looking at the morning scene. Sakura quickly walked to Sasuke and hugged him.

Tears started to shed from her eyes.

"Sasuke! You made me worry so much! Last night, I barely slept because I had this worried feeling in me. But, seeing you now makes me feel so relieved," she sobbed.

I saw Sasuke's arm slowly wrapped Sakura which made her kneel down to be same-leveled with Sasuke. Sasuke looked as though he really wanted to giver Sakura a big hug full of love. I saw that the two were so happy to be together. I bowed -even if they didn't see it- and then left the room.

A small smile formed on my lips. _So happy together. I hope my prince comes someday to sweep me off my feet. _I sighed, thinking how pathetic I was to be thinking of such thoughts. I shrugged it off and walked away into the kitchen to get some food for Sasuke.

* * *

Walking into the kitchen, I saw Neji with Ten-ten. Neji saw me and rushed over to me. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"HINATA! Are you alright? I heard about what happened!" he shouted.

I saw Ten-ten's arm creeping up on Neji with grace to it. Then, her arm stiffened and pushed Neji. She placed her hands on her hips and yelled at him.

"I told you already! Is she the one who got shot?! Is she the one who is lying in bed?! Neji Hyuuga, you are so dense at times!"

I giggled.

Neji frantically stood up and stared at Ten-ten.

"No wonder men don't want to date you, you are nothing like a lady," Neji teased and smirked.

Ten-ten was shocked and her mouth was opened wide. She wanted to say something but I cut in.

"Uhm, Ten-ten, we should really get some breakfast for Sasuke," I said and I pulled her away.

Her arms waved frantically and she kicked her legs yelling, "Let me hit him! Just one punch or a kick. Maybe even a slap in his face!"

I used all my strength to drag her into the kitchen and I gave a look to Neji that said "go away before something happens". He just had a triumphant look on his faced and walked off.

* * *

"Ten-ten, you should really calm down. I mean, he was just concerned," I said while cooking some soup. Ten-ten was cooking steamed buns.

She gave a sigh. "Maybe your right. But he doesn't have to make me embarrassed. He such and arrogant man. Urghhhh! I can't stand it!"

I replied in a soft voice, "Well, he should stop embarrassing you. That I agree. But he's right. If you aren't gentle, you'd never find a man. Like Sakura, her friendly personality got her Prince Charming."

I suddenly blushed as I realized what I just said.

Ten-ten came over to me and put her hands on my shoulders as I tried to hide my blush.

"Ehh? You think Sasuke-san is like Prince Charming?"

"Nuh-nuh-no! I-uhmm- I mean he is good looking but… but… I mean… don't you think he's good looking too?" I stuttered. _Why did I even say that? Why did I stutter?_

"Yes, I admit, he is really good looking, but, I'm not the one stuttering am I, Hinata?" she teased and gave a slight laughter. All I could do was blush even more and looked down, trying to hide my face.

"I'm going to let you off this time. I'll continue this conversation some other day," she giggled.

"Ten-ten stop being so childish and get this food to Sasuke," I said, regaining my composure.

The steamed buns were aromatic when it got out of the oven. The soup was hot and was steaming.

We both walked to Sasuke's room with the food in our hands.

When I slid the door open, I find Sasuke and Sakura kissing (note- not those passionate ones. Those like peck but a little more than a peck kisses you know?).

I dropped my tray of soup.

-CLASH-

The bowl broke into pieces and the wooden floor was wet. Ten-ten looked at me, surprised. Sakura and Sasuke broke their kiss and looked at me. I didn't know why. I was in a daze. I felt numb.

Sakura then said, "Are you okay?"

Then, I snapped back into reality.

"Oh no, I-I'm fine. Really," I answered. Then I quickly bent down to pick up the pieces and placed the broken pieces on the tray. As I picked up the pieces, I said, "I'm so sorry about the bowl and about your soup, Sasuke. I'll got get another one." I quickly picked up the rest of the pieces, stood up and went away from the room.

_Why did I do such a foolish thing?_

* * *

Ten-ten's POV-

"Hinata, wait!" I shouted. I sighed and gave Sasuke the plate of steamed buns.

"I'm sorry we interrupted you," I apologized and followed Hinata.

I found her in the kitchen scooping another bowl of soup from the pot. I walked up to her. She turns and gives a gasp.

"Ten-ten, don't scare me like that," she told me. I didn't care and I took the bowl of soup and placed it on the table near us. She seemed shocked as I place my hands on her shoulders and shook her. I asked as politely as I could, "What happened back there?"

Her eyes were moving down, to the side, and up. All I heard was her whispering, "I-uh-I don't know. I guess I was clumsy."

I shook her and yelled, "No Hinata! You never made such careless mistakes! Was it because you saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing?!"

She denied it. However, I could tell she was lying.

"Stop lying to me Hinata!"

"Okay, okay! It WAS because I saw Sasuke and Sakura kiss!" I heard her shouting.

My eyes widened.

"Hinata, do… do you have feelings for Sasuke?" I asked in my soft voice.

She gave me a sigh.

"I-I don't know. I don't think I do," she responded.

I looked at her surprisingly. She was looking down. Then, her voice continued to speak.

"The feelings I have towards Sasuke doesn't feel the same. It's not the same feeling I had for Naruto when I was younger."

_Hmm? She's confused. How could she be confused? I mean, all she did was clean for him and went to the market with him. Unless, something else happened._

I began to ask, "Did anything happen between you guys?"

She told me, "Well, we watched the night sky and watched the sunrise together. But, that was it."

I looked down and shifted my head up and looked at her. When she looked at me back, I smiled.

"Hinata, if you do have feelings for Sasuke, I support you all the way through."

She blushed.

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

_What? Why? Why did she run out? Why did I kissed her?_

After the departure of Ten-ten I looked down and shifted my gaze to the scenery outside of the window.

I heard Sakura speak.

"Hinata, that clumsy girl. But I love her like a sister anyways," she giggled. "I have to get to class."

She then, leaned in to give me a kiss, but before her lips met mines, I turned my head away.

"I don't feel comfortable doing this, Sakura," I stated.

She stood back up.

"Well, uhh, okay. I'll be leaving. Goodbye Sasuke."

_Why did I kiss her? I wouldn't kiss any girl this fast in a relationship. Unless, I love Sakura. I've made up my mind, I love Sakura Haruno._

* * *

Neji's POV-

AS I looked into the distance towards my right, I could see a small figure coming towards the train station. It was the train. The train slowed down as it got closer to the station. Finally, it stopped. A herd of people got off, then, I saw the person I was looking for. He had spiky blonde hair and a light orange dress shirt.

"Naruto! Over here!" I shouted and waved my arms so he could locate me. Then, his eyes met mines and he smiled. I could tell he noticed me. Naruto Uzumaki, a long time friend, has finally come back.

Yes yes, I know Sasuke says he loves Sakura. BUT just keep up with the story and you'll see. IT IS A SASUHINA FANFIC!! Don't worry, I got this under control.

-panda eating cheesecake- btw, thats my lil signature kinda thing. until next time! see ya!

oh and i get to do the promotion speech btw, soooo all that thinking paid off! yay! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Important stuff that happened:

Hinata saw Sasuke and Sakura kissing

Ten-ten and Hinata talk about Hinata's feelings

Neji picks up Naruto from the train station. It wouldn't be a Naruto Fanfic w/o Naruto. xD

ONWARD!

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

Sakura left. I was alone in the room. I looked out of the window, staring at the sparrows.

_I love Sakura. I love Sakura. Sakura is the one I love. I think._

Then, I heard my door slid open. My head turned towards the opening door. My eyes saw a midnight-blue haired girl with her head down and holding a bowl of soup. Her gaze met mines and she immediately looked back down and walked towards the small desk and placed the bowl of soup on it. With her head down, I heard her say, in a very soft voice, "Here's your soup. I hope you enjoy it." I nodded and she started to make her way towards the door. I tried to grab the spoon, but the pain shot in my shoulders when I lifter my arm up. I shouted in pain.

Hinata quickly turned around and rushed to me. She knelt down to look into my eyes and asked, "Are you okay?! You shouldn't move much."

"Ehh, I'm fine." When I was attempting to grab the spoon again, I saw her pale-skinned hands reach the spoon before me. _Huh?_

She was holding the spoon in one hand, and the bowl of soup in the other. Gently, she scooped some soup and gave small breathes to it, trying to cool it down. Hinata slowly moved the spoonful of soup to my mouth. I opened my mouth and sipped the soup in the spoon. The soup was warm and tasted good. It also was very aromatic. She continued to feed me the soup until there wasn't any left.

Finally, the soup was all gone. The door slid open and a girl with brown hair and two buns was standing there.

Hinata took the bowl with the spoon in it and stood up.

"Ten-ten will take care of you for now, Sasuke," she informed and left.

Ten-ten stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"Hello Sasuke. Was the soup okay for you?" she asked.

I nodded in reply of the question.

"Well, I'm not gonna just give you some hospitality and whatnot. I got some questions, and you are gonna answer them honestly," she commanded.

Oi, this is going to be annoying.

I rolled my eyes and, apparently, she noticed it and smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know its kinda annoying, but I don't care. I want only honest answers," she said.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

I washed the dish in the kitchen. After that, I decided to go to the West Garden and rest a bit. When I was outside, I heard the entrance gate open. I went to the front of the house. A black Model T car entered the gate. (note: yes, they did have cars back in the 1920s. its was the old ones with the squareish roof thingys) It was Neji's car. The car stopped in front of me. A man in an orange dress shirt stepped out of the car. My eyes widened. It was the man who I used to have feelings for. It was the man who I used to care about so much. It was…

Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruto was a journalist, like Neji. Naruto Traveled around each country for a year to write his column. His column was about the affects of the war to the countries around Konoha.

I tried to leave but then I heard a voice called my name.

"Hinata? Is that you?" It was Naruto.

I nodded and slowly turned towards him. As my face became noticeable to him, I saw that his eyes widened.

I blushed. It was awkward to have him stare at me. _Is this a good thing that he's staring at me, or not? _

Then, I saw Neji coming up to Naruto giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"Hey, Naruto, follow me, your room is that way," Neji said.

"HEY! Aren't you gonna carry my suitcase for me? After all, I am a guest!" Naruto shouted. I giggled; it was funny to see his reaction.

"Naruto, you're a man. A man has strength," were the words that came out of Neji's mouth.

They both left.

* * *

Naruto's POV-

_Was that really Hinata? She's very... beautiful now. I might ask her to the dinner party on Saturday._

I continued to follow Neji to my designated room.

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

I froze. I didn't know how to answer.

"Well? I asked you a question. What are your feelings for Hyuuga Hinata?" Ten-ten stated the question again.

_Why is this girl so persistent in knowing? How do I feel about Hinata? I mean, isn't this rushing it a bit? I jus met her like a week ago. But, why do I have a confused feeling in me. This should be easy to answer. "I love Sakura, and Hinata is just a friend" was all that I should say. _

I started to voice out my thoughts.

"I lo-. I lo-. Sakura is the one I lo-. Hinata is just a fr-friend."

_Damn! Why did I have a hard time saying that?_

I saw Ten-ten smirk.

"Uh huh, if she was a so-called 'friend', why are you stuttering? I asked for an honest answer," she said.

I regained my composure and let out a sigh. Calmly, and normally, I started to speak.

"Hinata is nothing more than a friend to me. Sakura is the one that I have feelings for. Will that be all?"

Ten-ten looked serious.

"Fine, I'll accept that. For now, I will think that Hinata is nothing more than a friend to you. However, 'feelings' is not a specific word to be describing how you feel towards Sakura. Whether its love or not. You are not so sure yourself and I know that for a fact," she responded and turned towards the door. "Think about it this way. If at that time, during that little invasion, Sakura and Hinata were both going to get shot, who would you have saved first?" With those last words, she opened the door, closed it and left.

_Damn Ten-ten, now you got me confused. I was relieved of my confusion for awhile. Now, that girl got me all thinking again._

* * *

Hinata's POV-

(It's Wednesday now, by the way)

Ten-ten, Neji, and I were walking from the university and entered the entrance gate of the house.

"Hinata!" I heard a voice. It was Mrs. Haruno.

"Yes Mrs. Haruno?" I asked.

"Are you three going to be at the dinner party on Saturday?"

I looked at Neji and Ten-ten they both gave me a nod.

"Yes, we are going."

"Excellent! I'm very grateful that all of you are coming!" she exclaimed and waved to us as she went into the house.

Then I heard a scream. It belonged to Ten-ten.

"Hinata! I have nothing to wear! I can't wear my servant kimono! It'll be awkward!" Ten-ten screamed.

_I had nothing to wear either!_

When I was aware of that too, I replied, "Ten-ten, I don't have anything to wear either. I'm sure it'll be okay if we just add some details to our kimono."

"Ten-ten, come with me," Neji told her and pulled her along with him, without having a response from her.

In the distance, I could hear her screaming at Neji and yelling off threats at him if he didn't let go.

I sighed. _Silly Ten-ten._

When I began to walk, I bumped into someone.

"Oops! I'm so sorry. I-" I saw who I bumped into and I froze.

I bumped into Naruto.

"Hey, its nothing, Hinata. Oh, I couldn't help but hear that you are going to go to the dinner party," he said.

I just nodded and told him, "But, I don't have anything to wear." I frowned a bit.

He, then, had a thoughtful look on his face then smiled.

"Don't worry about that, Hinata. Oh, do you want to be my date for the dinner party?" he requested.

_Should I go? Maybe I should, it's just a friendly date, I guess, knowing that its Naruto._

"Sure," I answered, "but, what am I going to do about my attire?"

He gave me his innocent smiles and reassured me.

"Don't worry about that, Hinata. Just worry about showing up to the dinner party."

I nodded and he left.

* * *

Ten-ten's POV-

_Where is this retard taking me? I'm gonna give him 5 more seconds to let go. If he doesn't, I'll knock him out with just one punch. 5…4…3…2…My wrist feel relieved. Wait, what? _

I looked down at my wrist. His hand wasn't on it anymore. Then I looked up at him then, I looked at the scene that surrounded us. It was his room.

_OH MY GOSH! HE BETTER NOT BE A PERVERT!! _

"Don't worry, Ten-ten, I won't do anything like that to you," he reassured.

It was like he read my mind. Then, I saw him pace towards the closet. He took out a big, flat box. He handed the box to me. I was in awe, but managed to move my arms. Slowly, I opened the box.

_Oh my gosh! It's so stunning. _

I took the item out of the box. It was a show-white kimono with red on the collar and edges. The obi came in red, too. The obi had maple leaf designs on it. It was so gorgeous.

I wanted to hug Neji, but, it was Neji. (A/N: LOL xD)

"It was my mom's. She's still alive and all, but she told me to give it to someone since she didn't really go anywhere fancy to where it," Neji told me.

_That was sweet. I guess he does have SOME manners._

"Thank you,… Neji," I said in a soft voice.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

After cleaning the hallway in the front, I headed towards my room. When I came upon my door, I saw a flat box that had a note on it. I bent down, picked up the box, and went in my room.

I laid the box on the bed. I opened it and found a kimono. It was a very beautiful kimono, too. The kimono's fabric was the lightest blue ever, almost white, but not quite. On the collar and edges, it was dark blue. The obi was black and had some intricate flower designs.

I was touched.

I laid the kimono down on my bed and picked up the note.

Hinata,

I told you not to worry about the attire. Just show up with a smile.

-Naruto

I smiled to myself. His actions were sweet.

* * *

Sorry for that short Naruto POV thing. Its just i just wanted to show readers what he was thinking and not much. xD I've been writing the chapters quicker now cuz i had like a chain of ideas like right there in my mind when i was daydreaming in spanish and history class. I still have A's in that class btw so don't wrrys. xDD lol

-panda eating cheesecake-


	9. Chapter 9

Let's start with Sakura's POV since I never really mention her side. xD oh and Ino is an itchbay, if you understand pig latin. xD no offense!

* * *

Sakura's POV-

"And Hinata just ran out," I said.

"Hmmm, I guess I know why she ran out," Ino informed.

"Why she ran out?" I asked.

"I have a feeling that she has feelings for Sasuke, Sakura. And, you leaned in to give him a peck, and he refused. That means, he must have some feelings for her, Sakura," she said.

_What? Is that possible?_

"Hey Sakura, is she going to the dinner party?"

"I heard from my mom she is. So are Neji, Ten-ten, and Sasuke."

"Hmm, I got a plan on how to prevent Hinata from coming. Call over one of your personal servants, Sakura," Ino demanded.

"What are you planning to do?"

She leaned in and whispered her thoughts.

"Ino, that's just too much," I responded.

"What about your love? There's a chance you might lose your love! Hinata doesn't deserve Sasuke as much as you do. Besides, you're even better than her," Ino said. I sighed and called my servant. Ino told her the plan and I just nodded.

_Why do I have this feeling of guilt in me? Did I do something wrong? I mean, I'm just trying to fight for my love. Aren't I?_

"Sakura, look outside!"

I then obeyed that command.

I was stunned. Through my eyes, I saw Hinata and Sasuke, together, walking through the garden and smiling.

_No. It can't be._

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

As I was taking a stroll in the garden, I saw Hinata looking up at the sky under the plum tree. The flowering plum tree was slowly being covered by red leaves as the plum blossoms drifted from the tree, looking like pink snow.

She turned to me.

"Sasuke! Your not suppose to be out here!" she shouted. Then, she rushed to me analyzing me to see if any signs of weakness showed.

"No, I'm fine now," I replied to her.

She just blushed.

I decided to make her feel less awkward.

"So, are you going to the dinner party?" I interrogated.

She replied, "Yes, I am. I'm going with Naruto. At first, I had nothing to wear; however, Naruto gave me a beautiful kimono."

She smiled.

"I don't trust him," I said.

Then, she decided to tease me.

"Oh? Is the Uchiha Sasuke jealous?"

"No," I said emotionlessly. In response, she just giggled.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

(Later on in the day)

I was walking with Ten-ten outside.

"That was so sweet of Neji to do that for you," I spoke.

"Yes it was, but that doesn't mean I'll go soft on him from now on," she replied.

Then, we heard a commotion going on ahead. We both looked at each other and nodded and ran towards the noise.

We saw 2 servants ripping a piece of fabric. It was of a blue color, I think. It looked like…

LIKE MY KIMONO!

"Ten-ten, that's, that's the kimono that Naruto gave to me," I told Ten-ten.

Ten-ten's mouth gaped open and her face turned serious. She walked up to one of the servants.

* * *

Ten-ten's POV-

I was furious! Heck, I was pissed off! How could they just rip Hinata's gift from Naruto!

I marched up to one of the devil's maidens.

"EY! What makes you think you could take that kimono and rip it up?!" I yelled.

She threw the piece of fabric onto the ground and stomp on it.

She looked at me with an attitude on her face.

"I have been given orders. But, even if I haven't, what makes you think you could tell me to stop?" she retorted, "Your friend over there has been getting too close to Sasuke. Tell her that most people don't appreciate her playing this act."

Hinata's eyes widened and stammered, "I-I'm not playing anything."

Another devil's maiden cut in and said, "Stop playing the innocent game, Hinata. You just put up this act to get Sasuke all to yourself."

That was the last blow for me. I quickly dived towards the girl making her fall onto the ground, with me on top of her. I began to punch her. That devil's maiden pulled my hair and screamed. Getting annoyed of her, I covered her mouth, but she punched my in my left cheek. Then, she was on top of me and I was below her.

"How old are you brat? 22? Well, I'm 25, and you better show me respect!" she shouted at me.

I glared at her and spit in her face.

"25 don't matter to me. I don't give a damn even if your 58, what you did was in despicable for a human being like you. Might as well become a devil's maiden!"

I kneed her in the gut and she fell. I was, again, on top of her with her back facing me so I sat on her back and grabbed her hair. I pulled it up and down, up and down so that her face could hit the ground continuously.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

"Ten-ten! Stop!" I yelled. But she didn't listen. She continued to fight.

I bowed to one of the servants, "I'm sorry and I'm sure my friend would be sorry too."

"Quit the innocent act!" she said.

Then, before I knew it, I felt a slap across my face. Then, another slap, and I fell to the ground.

_Why did I let that happen? Why am I so weak? _

I didn't know what got into me. It was like I was possessed. I found myself tackling her on the ground.

"Don't make assumptions about me! My affairs have nothing to do with you!" I shouted so loud, I didn't think that I was the one who was speaking.

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

A scream?

Neji, Naruto and I noticed a scream and we ran towards it.

When we got there, we found Ten-ten and Hinata tackling 2 servant girls. Ten-ten looked like she got a punch on her left cheek, and Hinata's cheeks were red, like they got slapped.

Neji shouted, "Ten-ten!"

Ten-ten stopped pounding the girl and looked at Neji.

Naruto shouted, "Hinata!"

Like Ten-ten, Hinata let go of her grip and looked at Naruto. Then, she backed away from the girl and she seemed shocked.

"Ten-ten, what happened," I demanded.

Ten-ten's hair was messed up.

She stood up straight and faced me. She had a serious look on her face.

"Naruto had given Hinata a kimono to attend the dinner party. Then, as we were walking, we found these 2 servants ripping it up without a reason. I admit that I attacked one of them first. However, I saw that Hinata didn't attack first. The devil's maiden over there slapped her 2 times and Hinata had to defend herself."

One of the servant girls tried to say something.

"Uchiha-san, I-."

"Enough! I did not ask you to speak," I said, "You will be punished."

Then, I heard a soft voice in the distance.

"Don't. Don't punish them, Sasuke. Just don't."

I was shocked. They hurt her. They violated her property; yet, she didn't want to punish them? I sighed and agreed with her.

"Fine. You two are not going to be punished, but don't ever, EVER, do it again."

The two servants both bowed and ran away.

I saw Hinata crawl slowly towards the pile of fabric. Tears started to form around her eyes.

Naruto bent down to her.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" he asked.

"The kimono, I'm really sorry. I should've taken better care of it," Hinata replied.

"No, Hinata, I asked if YOU were okay, not the kimono."

Hinata just nodded and Naruto hugged her.

Neji was escorting Ten-ten away. I just turned my back and went my own way.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

I sobbed. I couldn't believe that the beautiful kimono was ruined now. I also couldn't believe that I was in Naruto's arms.

After a few minutes, it was getting dark. Naruto had left, I was on my own. I decided to take one last stroll to my favorite tree. Each step I took, the tree got closer and closer. The blossoms fell like snow. As I sat on the bench, I noticed that right next to me was a flat box and there was another note. I opened the box. It was… a kimono. This time, the kimono was light purple and a dark purple obi. The kimono had flowering plum blossoms on it as a design. It was the most gorgeous kimono I had ever seen. Even more gorgeous than the other one. I quickly took the note and read it.

Dear Hinata,

Here's a new kimono I have bought, specially made for you. 

Check the box again, I think you forgot something.

-Sasuke

I checked the box. I found something. It was a hair pin. The hair pin looked exquisite. It was a light lavender flower with a few beads hanging off of it in the colors of white, pink, and purple. The flower had an opal embedded in it.

_Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you so much._

* * *

AHAH! i uploaded 3 chapters in ONE day xD. i'm on a roll! now i hav no idea wat to write for chapter 10, but i'll come up w/ something. xD sakura is the confused one and ino is the evil bad girl. xD like chyeah! love the fight scene xD

-panda eating a cheesecake-


	10. Chapter 10

T-T I miss writing the fighting scene with Ten-ten. BUT we must move on! xD

* * *

Ten-ten's POV-

_Damn, my cheek hurts. _

Neji and I were walking towards his room. We were walking hands-free from each other. Then, I felt his arm around my shoulders.

_Darn, if I wasn't in pain right now, I would knock him out in a second._

I was sitting on his bed. For a moment, I was alone. Neji left the room for a while to get ointment.

_Hmm, I wonder what she meant by "I was given orders". Who would hate Hinata enough to do that to her? If I ever find out who it was, I will personally beat them._

The door slid open. I turned towards the sound of the door shut and saw Neji with ointment in his hands.

"OW! That stings, Neji! Be more careful!" I yelled and winced at the pain.

"Just bear with it for a few more moments, Ten-ten. Stop moving, you're being so childish right now," he commanded and continued to dab the ointment on my cheek.

"Hey, you never said that I was a woman, remember?" I retorted. He smirked.

"I have to admit, it's kind of cute when you act childish," he replied.

"Shut your mouth, Neji. You flirt with too many women, and I don't plan on being one of them." I snatched the ointment and cotton ball out of his hands and decided to rub the ointment on the tiny wound by myself.

_Stupid Neji. He's supposed to be a little bit sympathetic. Yet, he's all flirting with me. Doesn't he know I don't want to be part of his little game?_

"If you don't plan on being part of the group, why are you thinking of me?"

My head shifted up really fast and stared at him. My body heated up a bit.

"What are you? A stalker? Besides, you never know what I am thinking about and whatever I'm thinking about does not concern you!" I shouted.

"Oh? Why are you blushing?" He asked. I froze. Then, he gave his smirk.

_Shoot! I'm blushing?_

I cracked my knuckles, and prepared myself for another tackle of my day. I pounced on him like a lion and had my hands wrapped around his little neck and squeezed it.

"Stop making me look like an idiot!" I shouted. He was coughing for oxygen and I gave him an evil grin.

Even though he was choking a bit, I could still hear him talking.

"Ten-ten (gasp) there's someone watching us through the (gasp) window," he spoke.

_Ahh! If someone sees us, this could be a BIG misunderstanding!_

I quickly retreated my hands and semi-turned myself to the window shouting, "WHERE?!"

I looked and looked, but no one was there. Just when I realized I was tricked, I felt myself being pushed down on the bed (A/N: Not nasty- nasty going on btw).

"Neji, you pervert! Get your hands off of me!" I demanded. His hands were pressed on my arms.

He smirked; he smirks a lot, and began to state his words.

"I don't feel like it. Plus, it's a little payback for all the times you gave me pain."

"Don't lean in any closer. If you do, I'll bite you to death!"

"I'm in control here, Ten-ten. You don't give the commands," he then leaned near my ear and whispered softly, "I'm the one who gives the commands here."

My eyes widened.

_He better not be doing what I think he is doing._

Tears started to shed from my eyes, but I was still able to shout, "Please! Don't touch me! Let me go! Let me go! If anything happens, I'll haunt you in your next life!"

I closed my eyes, waiting for the unwanted experience. I felt helpless. I couldn't push him off; he had all his strength on me. Then, the pain was relieved. It felt like nothing was on top of me put mere air.

"Geesh Ten-ten. I wasn't going to do anything to you. I may flirt, but I'm not that type of guy," I heard, "Don't cry. Nothing was ever going to happen."

His words reassured me. I felt safer. I opened my eyes to find a pale-eyed boy walking out of the door.

_He wasn't going to hurt me? But why? He also told me not to cry. Maybe, I should apologize to him later. I misjudged his character._

(Note- Neji seriously was never going to do anything. He never had any bad intentions to harm her. He was just going to tickle her. Yes, I know, tickle her.)

* * *

Neji's POV-

She was crying.

She feared of my actions.

She thought I was going to something I wasn't going to do.

She was crying.

I just had to get away from the sight. Get away from her tears.

_I was just going to tickle her, but instead, I made her cry. _

"Neji! Let's go! The tea house is going to close at 9!"

"Alright! I'm coming!"

It was my date for the night.

_I guess I'll worry about this later._

* * *

(At the date…)

I heard a snapping sound.

"Neji. Neji? NEJI!"

"Huh?" I responded.

My date, Toshiko (A/N: RANDOM NAME I PICKED OUT FROM A LIST XD), sighed.

"Neji, that's the second time you've been spacing out. Since we're on a date, I'd think that you would pay more attention to me."

"I'm sorry, but you are too lovely for my eyes. I have to go now." With that said, I left the tea house.

_What a lie. Heh, that'll flatter her. But, that is the least of my worries._

_I wonder how Ten-ten feels right now._

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

After escorting Sakura to her room, I decided to go to mine's. On my door, I found a little white note. I immediately took it and opened it.

Sasuke,

Thank you for the kimono. It was the most beautiful kimono I've ever seen. Also, thank you for the lovely hair pin. I am truly grateful that you are my friend. I'll see you at the dinner party tomorrow night. Sweet dreams.

-Hinata

I didn't know why, but a small smile crept upon my lips.

_Sweet dreams to you, too, Hinata._

I entered my room and prepared myself for sleep.

* * *

Neji's POV-

On the way home, I was still thinking about Ten-ten. I was still wondering if she was still crying. My car finally arrived to the front of the house. I slowly walked into the house.

It was about 11 at night.

Just a few minutes after, I finally made it to the hallway of my room. Then, I noticed a brown-haired girl sitting against the door with her head in her arms. As I walked up to the body, her head slowly shifted up and stared at my eyes.

"What are you doing here, Ten-ten? Your room is on the other side," I inquired.

She rubbed her eyes and stood up to face me.

"I was waiting here since 8:40. I had something to tell you," she replied.

"Well? Spill it," I commanded. Then I notice her look down and looked at me. She closed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"I'm sorry for my reaction! I'm sorry that I misjudged you and assuming you were that type, but I admit, I was wrong. I was wrong, wrong, wrong!" she shouted.

My eyes widened. After saying those words she opened her eyes to look at me then she ran away, leaving me in shock.

_Ten-ten… apologized? She never apologizes. That girl is the type who demands an apology, not gives one. But that was kind of cute of her to apologize. _I smirked and entered my room, then slid the door close. Boy was I going to sleep with a smile on tonight.

* * *

Ten-ten's POV-

I ran. I ran. I ran.

I ran, trying to get far away from him. I wasn't crying. It's just that, I never apologized to any guy about a serious matter. And, I apologized to Neji. I was never planning to apologize to him, ever. That apology hurt my pride, but cured the feeling of guilt in me.

I found the door I was looking for and quickly opened it.

I saw a figure sleeping on the mattress. I leaned down and shook the body.

"Hinata! Wake up! I need to talk to you!" I shouted.

Hinata groaned and revealed her face from the blankets. I heard her speak with exhaustion in her voice, "Ten-ten? What's so important that we need to talk now?"

I gave her a serious stare.

"It's very serious."

She sighed and slowly got up and to the table. She lit the lamp and placed it on the floor where she and I were sitting.

I told her everything that happened.

"Then, I apologized to Neji and ran to here."

There was a moment of silence.

"Wow, I can't believe you, Ten-ten, actually apologized. And, to Neji? I guess you have matured a bit," Hinata said.

"Hey Ten-ten, it's kind of getting late. You room is a bit too far, you can sleep in my room, if you'd like," she said.

I nodded.

Hinata went to the closet to get another mattress, pillow, and a soft blanket. I blew out the fire in the lamp and we both went to sleep.

* * *

Ahaha, sorry there wasn't much of sasuhina, its more of a nejiten kinda thing, but they need the spotlight, too. also, i had this cute idea of them so yeah. i just had to write it. BUT i promise you, next chappie will be more of a sasuhina with nejiten in it too! thanks for reading.

-panda eating cheesecake-


	11. Chapter 11

Okey, i got an awesome review from 2kindsofcrazy so yeah. I feel proud of myself. thank you for ppl who read this story!! (

* * *

Hinata's POV-

(The next day)

"Hinata. Hinata. Wake up!" I heard a voice call me.

I slowly opened my eyes to find a happy looking Ten-ten looking at me.

"Tonight is the big night!" she informed.

I slowly sat up and gave out a yawn, "What time is it?"

"It's about to be 11 a.m, Hinata," she said.

"Ten-ten, the dinner isn't until 7 or so."

"That is true, Hinata, but, we are women. That means we must get ready early. Besides, we also have some chores to do, remember?"

"Oh, that's right." We both got up and folded blankets and mattresses and we put them away. Then, we changed into the perfect attire for chores.

* * *

Finally, we walked out of my room. We were walking down the hallway until Ten-ten pulled me away to another hallway.

"Ten-ten, why are we going this way?" I asked.

She mouthed the word Neji and I just gave her an "Oh".

Ten-ten dragged me through the hallway, so, I didn't know where I was going; however, this hallway was familiar.

I was busy looking at my feet. Left, right, left, right. Then,…

-_bump-_

"I'm sorry," I started to say, then, when I looked up, I saw a pale face with dark black eyes.

"Oh, Sasuke. I'm sorry, I didn't look where I was going," I told him.

He just nodded and said, "It's alright" without a hint of emotion in his tone. After that, I was dragged by Ten-ten, again.

* * *

(About 6 p.m)

I went into the bathing room with my kimono in my hands. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the warm water. After a few minutes in the soothing warm water, I quickly got out and grabbed a towel to dry myself.

I walked out of the bathing room, dressed in my lovely kimono. I went into my room and sat on the cushion located on the floor. A short, wooden table was in front of me and there was a mirror. I began to do my hair. I wrapped my midnight-blue hair into a high bun. My bangs were left alone. Then, I opened the box and took out the hair pin, and pinned it to my hair. I barely applied any make-up. There were some dabs of blush on my cheeks and a slight stroke of lip stick on my lips. The color on my lips was a light pink color.

I was ready to go.

* * *

When I arrived to the dining room, Ten-ten came up to me.

"Hinata! You look so lovely! Where did you get this kimono?" she complimented.

"Sasuke gave it to me and he also gave me this hair pin," I said, pointing to the pin.

I could see her eyes glistened in awe of the hair pin.

Ten-ten also looked very pretty and lady-like today.

Her usual two buns hair style was now a low bun with a red flower on the side of her ear.

Ten-ten was wearing a snow white kimono that had red on the edges. I was sure that Neji had given her his mother's kimono.

"Ten-ten, you look very beautiful tonight, too. And, may I add that you do look more lady-like," I giggled.

She just smiled.

We both heard the sound of clinging glass. We turned our attention towards it and saw that it was Mr. Haruno who made the sound, with Mrs. Haruno standing next to him.

"Good evening, my guests. Welcome to our dinner party. The reason for this event is to have a reunion with our old friends," Mr. Haruno said, loudly.

Mrs. Haruno began to cut in, "Hinata Hyuuga!"

I turned my head towards her.

"Hinata, you have been like a daughter to me. I would always want you to have a smile on your face. So, I have some special guests for you."

She pointed towards the door, so, everyone turned their attention towards the door.

The door opened and saw the special guests.

_It can't be. I can't believe it's them!_

"Your family!" Mrs. Haruno shouted.

I saw my mom, dad, and my sister, Hanabi. I quickly ran towards them and gave them a hug. Tears started to shed from my eyes; however, they were tears of joy.

"Hinata, my darling, you have grown into a beautiful lady," my mother said. My father smiled at me. His smile made me feel proud of myself.

I looked at Hanabi, "You have grown a lot, Hanabi. And you are growing into a beautiful young lady." She smiled, "Thank you, sister."

Then, I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. It was Neji.

He smiled, "Hello aunt and uncle. I see that you are well."

"Neji, you have grown, too," my father said.

Hanabi then decided to tease Neji, "A well-grown man like you deserves a lady. Are you taking interest?"

Neji smirked and replied.

"Maybe yes, maybe no."

Then my parents went to mingle with other guests and Hanabi went over to a cat and decided to play with it.

"Why isn't my lovely date with me?" I heard and turned. It was Naruto. He gave his signature smile and made me laugh a bit.

During the party, we talked a lot.

"Hinata, I heard about your kimono incident. Where'd you get a new one?" I heard.

Those words belong to Sakura. She walked up to us along with Sasuke.

Sasuke immediately cut in, "I gave it to her."

Sakura just gave a mere "Oh".

All of us talked all night.

Naruto was making jokes while Sasuke was just listening.

"Oh, I have to go now. Tomorrow, I have to wake up early and work at the newspaper office. Good night everyone," Naruto said. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on my cheek. I blushed a bit.

"Eh? Hinata, you like Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I like him, but more of a friendly way. I don't really love him like how you and Sasuke love each other," I replied.

Sakura began to speak again, "Oh, well, I think Naruto has some interest for you. You should consider his feelings."

"No, I won't worry about that right now," I simply stated and smiled.

I looked around the room to see Neji drag Ten-ten out of the room. As usual, Ten-ten was trying to break free from his grasp, but, she didn't yell any threats to him, for, it would bring attention on them.

_I wonder what Neji is planning to do?_

Sakura's mom and dad were calling her over so she excused herself and gave Sasuke a light peck on his lips. All I could do was look down.

_Hinata! Why are you frowning? You don't like him. He likes Sakura, and Sakura likes him back. _

Then, I felt a grip on my wrist. It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke? What, what are you…" Before I could finish, he cut in, "Let's go." Then, unexpectedly, he dragged me out of the room. Unlike Ten-ten, I didn't do anything and just let myself get dragged.

* * *

Ten-ten's POV-

He kept dragging and dragging me. When we finally came outside, I started to yell threats at him. He finally let go when we got to the fountain.

"Ten-ten, when you apologized, it really touched me. But, I think I should've been the one who apologizes. I'm sorry I got you worried and crying," Neji said.

I was surprised. Then, I pushed him into the fountain.

He shouted, "Why did you do that?!"

I sat on the rim of the fountain and shouted back, "Because, you made me apologize for nothing!" Then, I crossed my arms.

"You were the one who misjudged me!" he shouted.

"Well, you were the one who put me in an uncomfortable position!" I retorted.

"Because you tackled me and tried to choke me!"

"Because YOU made me look like an idiot!"

He stopped. Right then, I knew I won the argument. I was about to stand up and leave him in the fountain, until, I felt someone grab my hand and tugged me into the fountain.

I screamed and found that I was wet, sitting in the fountain.

"Neji Hyuuga! You jerk!" I shouted.

All he did was smirk.

I frowned and went to him.

I pushed his head into the water.

When he got back up he splashed me with water. Eventually, we ended up splashing each other. My hair and kimono got wet. I had to admit, we were having a good time.

"See? A girl that acts nice and gentle is more of my type," Neji remarked.

"Shut up! Who said I wanted to be your girl," I retorted.

"Well, you're lucky you know someone like me. You need a boy friend, You haven't even gotten a first kiss yet."

I was steaming mad. I wanted to prove him wrong.

I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a kiss.

_How stupid, you're kissing him out of anger._

When I realized what I had done. I pushed him and he fell in the water, again.

_Hmm, I have to keep my cool, just to make him mad._

"See? I had my first kiss. Now, don't make any assumptions. That was just a kiss to prove you wrong, no feelings what-so-ever," I said and smirked at him. Then I turned my back on him and began to get out of the fountain.

"Well, good night, I'm going to go in and change. I don't want to get sick."

"Hey Ten-ten, aren't you going to help me up?" he asked.

I turned my head and gave simple, "Nope," and laughed.

_Ewww! Why did I kiss him? You're so stupid Ten-ten!_

* * *

Hinata's POV-

_I wonder what he wants._

We finally stopped, in front of the plum tree.

"Why did you drag me out here?" I asked.

"I just felt like having some company here," he responded.

He, then, sat down. I just stood there, wondering.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" he asked.

I obeyed his words and sat next to him.

We were in silence the whole time.

* * *

"If you are wondering why I'm out here, it's because today was the day my mom died," he said, breaking the silence.

_What? That must be hard to bear. And, in the house, everyone is having a good time, while he has sad memories. I may not be the richest person, but I have a full family. But him, he lost his mother and he comes from a rich and prosperous family._

"Oh. That's sad. But, remember what you told me before? This plum tree feels as though it has your mom's spirit and it'll protect you. She may have died in everyone's eyes, but, in everyone's hearts, she is still alive. In your heart, she's still alive," I comforted.

When he didn't reply, I just stared at the ground. Then, I felt warmth on my hands, all of a sudden. I turned and was surprised; his hand was on top of mine's.

"Thank you, Hinata," he said.

I softly said, "Y-you're welcome."

We remained like that for a long time.

* * *

This mist of the cool night crept upon my skin as we just sat there, under the tree.

The guests already went home. They were gone long ago. The fires on the candles were burnt out. No matter how late it was, we sat there. His hand over mine's.

It was getting really late. Sleepiness came upon me, but I didn't want to leave him alone.

_But why didn't he drag Sakura out here?_

Then, the warmth on my hand vanished.

"You can go to sleep now. You don't have to stay here with me," he said.

"Oh, but I want to stay out here and accompany you," I answered.

He looked at me and gave a small smile.

"Hinata. You are always pleasing people. Yet, you don't complain about it. I like that in you. Most girls complain, some don't," he said, "You sure you don't want to go in and sleep?"

"No, I'm fine," I gently responded.

* * *

The dark velvet sky lightened up a bit. The sun started to rise. We both gazed into the scenery before us. The suns rays did not break through the cool mist of dawn, however. But, it was still a wonderful sight.

Sasuke finally stood up.

"Alright, you've stayed with me long enough. Now go back to your room and get some sleep," he commanded, then left.

Before obeying his orders, I took a quick glance at the rising sun.

When I was about to enter my room, Ten-ten's voice called out to me.

"Hinata! Where were you last night?" she asked.

I answered, "I was accompanying a friend," and went into the room and closed the door behind me. I laid out the mattress and blanket, and went to sleep.

* * *

Okie! xD I feel so worned out of ideas for the next chapter, but, I'll get some inspirations from "the seventh day", a drama I'm watching. Kevin Chung is hot man! xD lolz but anyways, if you read between the lines, you might undertand why Sakura said those words. ( until next time...

-panda eating cheesecake- x


	12. Chapter 12

OH! I'm so proud of myself cuz I drew an awesome sasuhina picture. BUT I don't have a tablet or scanner so I can't like color it on photoshop :( . The whole picture was colored by hand and I'll have my buddy scan it and post it up (:. Since I'm so proud of myself xD, I've decided to write chapter 12 :) cuz, I'm in a good mood.

* * *

Note: I will be improvising along the way in this chapter. xD cuz, I gots no ideas in my mind at the moment. xD

* * *

(Time-skip to December 26)

Sasuke's POV-

It was a day after Christmas and Neji, Naruto, and I decided to go out and have a drink at the sake bar.

"Ey Naruto, you've been really trying to get close to Hinata, you like her?" Neji spoke.

Naruto answered, and I was listening attentively to the conversation.

"Yeah, and tomorrow's her birthday. I don't know what to give her."

_It's her birthday tomorrow?_

Then, Neji's words woke me up from my thoughts.

"Give Hinata her first kiss," he said.

_Neji better be joking._

I looked at him and it seemed that he didn't have a serious face on.

The conversation started to get on my nerves so I stood up and paid my portion of the bill and left.

* * *

The gentle cold wind of the night danced on my skin with snow gently falling. The feeling of the gentle breeze was calm and relaxing so I decided to take a walk in the city. I tightened my scarf and walked on the sidewalk of the street.

The stars weren't visible tonight, I noticed as I looked up into the sky.

_What should I get her for her birthday?_

I kept thinking the same thought over and over. My feet were leading me, so I wasn't sure where I was going. In the end, I ended up in front of the plum tree. The plum tree lost its leaves, so nothing was left except branches. The tree still had a welcoming feeling to it, but, without Hinata sitting here, it was only half welcoming.

Hinata had left to visit her family for Christmas. She should be coming home tomorrow in the afternoon. Ever since that night of the party, she has become a close friend.

I heard footsteps. The closer it got, the louder it sounded.

"It's pretty cold out here isn't it?"

_That voice._

I quickly shifted my gaze to the source of the voice.

There, in front of me, stood a pale girl with long midnight blue hair. With opal eyes with a lavender tint. With a soft smile. It was Hinata.

The snow was gently falling. Its white color complemented her soft pale skin.

"Why are you home so early?" I questioned.

"I decided to come home early because I missed being here," she answered with a soft giggle following her words.

We both sat under the tree, in silence, as always.

"Tomorrow I'm going to be 23," she said, looking up into the sky.

"What would you like for your birthday?" I asked.

She shifted her gaze to me, "Nothing really. I don't really care about all those materialistic stuff. To be honest, I'm not much of a fan for jewelry either."

This is girl was very different. Hinata is such a simple girl.

"Wow, first girl who doesn't like jewelry," I remarked.

_This is going to be hard. _

"I really cherish memories more that jewelry. I just want a happy day tomorrow, a day with no worries and such," she said, smiling.

_Hmm, a memorable day as gift, yet, it has to be simple._

_I know._

It stopped snowing.

"Snow, so cold, yet so beautiful," she said, "Well, I'll be going in now. Are you coming?"

I shook my head and she bowed to me, and then left.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

(The next day)

I was awakened by a loud knock on my door.

Slowly, I got up and dragged my feet towards the door. When I opened the door, I saw Naruto with a big grin on his face.

"Happy birthday Hinata! Now hurry up and get ready!" he shouted.

I giggled and told him to wait for me.

I closed the door and looked through my closet. I decided to wear a simple lavender winter kimono. I braided my hair and put it to the side so that it draped over my shoulders. After being satisfied with my look, I opened the door and Naruto, immediately, grabbed my hand and dragged me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you to a wonderful restaurant for breakfast, since it's your birthday," he answered.

* * *

We finally arrived at the restaurant.

"Ichiraku?" I asked.

He simply nodded.

"They have the best ramen and more."

When we got in, Naruto ordered a special ramen. I ordered Yakisoba.

"So, how old are you going to be?" he asked.

"23." I answered.

"23? And you're still single?"

I blushed, a little embarrassed.

"You are a very beautiful girl and yet, you're still single?"

I blushed, even more.

Then, our order finally came.

I ate in silence while I could hear Naruto slurp his ramen.

Then, his voice was heard.

"Hey Hinata, do you want to go out sometime?"

I stared at him. I use to like him, a long time ago. But, I don't anymore. And he chose now to ask me out.

"Uh, Naruto, I'm sorry, but I'm not interested. You're a good person but, I'm not interested in having any affairs at the moment," I merely said.

I could see the disappointment in his eyes but then his face lightened up and he smiled.

"That's ok, Hinata-chan. We all have reasons," I heard him say, "Don't feel guilty, Hinata. You have a right to say no, I'm really okay."

I guess he saw the guilt in my eyes, but, somehow, his words reassured me.

After that, he went to the newspaper office and I walked home, by myself.

* * *

I went to the sea and gazed at the waves. The ocean breeze hit against my face and my body. The sky was clear of clouds, so there was no sign of snow coming in. It was still cold, though.

The water was dark, greenish-blue colored. Fishing boats were scattered across the sea.

After a few minutes, I decided to go home. I was greeted by Ten-ten.

"Hey Hinata! Happy birthday! Oh, did you know there was a festival tonight?" she greeted.

"Really?" I questioned.

Then, she held up a note, "Yeah, it says so in this note. I found it on your door. Sorry if I read it, but I was curious. And-," she said, and at the end, her tone was changed to a teasing one.

"And what?' I asked.

"And, Sasuke wrote you the note."

I immediately took the note out of her hands and read it.

Hinata,

Tonights there is a carnival. I am asking you to go with me, in a friendly way.

Why? Well, it is your birthday and Sakura is out of town with her family. But the main reason is that this friendly date will be a birthday present to you from me. Meet me at the usual place at 7 tonight.

-Sasuke

"Are you going to go?" Ten-ten asked.

"I guess. He seems lonely lately, so, I'll accompany him," I answered.

Ten-ten began to tease, "Are you sure you're not going because you're interested in some alone time with him?"

"Ten-ten," I said in a serious tone.

She just giggled and skipped off.

_Why am I not rejecting his invitation for a date, yet, I rejected a date from Naruto?_

* * *

It was about to be 7 and I was under the tree waiting for him.

I was in a white winter kimono, with a navy blue crane on it. I paced back and forth as I waited for him. Then, in the distance, I saw Sasuke walking towards the tree.

"Ready?" he asked. I merely nodded.

* * *

We arrived at the festival. Sasuke and I went from booth to booth, having fun. Sasuke got me a mask that had a kitty cat face. Along the way, we had some shu cream. At the end of the festival, we joined a group around a fire and danced and sang along with every one.

When the festival ended, we decided to head home.

"Hinata, put this blindfold on," Sasuke requested.

"Why?" I asked, wanting to know the reason.

"Because I told you so," he answered.

I sighed, and tied the blindfold around my eyes.

Sasuke held my hand and led me to somewhere. All I could see was darkness.

We finally stopped.

"Alright, you can take it off now," he cued.

I took it off and I was amazed.

We were in a meadow and above us was a view of the full silver moon. Both of us were surrounded by paper lanterns of different colors, shapes, and sizes. It was a beautiful sight. Words weren't able to escape my mouth because I was in awe of the sight in front of me.

Then, I heard Sasuke whistled. I turned towards him and he pointed up into the sky.

"Look," he simply said.

I followed his instructions and looked up into the night sky. Then, fireworks were shot up. Fireworks of almost every colored were shining in the sky. Red, blue, violet, green, and so on. Then, the words "Happy Birthday Hinata" were written across the sky in violet.

_This is amazing!_

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

I was looking at the sky along with Hinata, then, I shifted my eyes towards her. She looked so innocent and happy. The lights of the fireworks reflected into her eyes, and made her opal eyes glisten. Hinata had the most innocent smile on her face. Her eyes were filled with nothing, but joy.

"Thank you-," she said, but stopped.

I didn't know why, but I was the reason why she stopped talking. What came over me, I was clueless.

_I…_

_Kissed…_

_Her. _

My mind told me to stop, but my body kept her close and did not let go. I could tell she was shocked, because she stood absolutely still. However, I didn't care. I just kept my lips in contact with hers, nothing more, and nothing less.

Realizing what I did, I broke the kiss. She quickly averted her gaze from me to the ground. I noticed that she blushed. I smirked.

Then, I heard her stammer.

"S-Sasuke, I appreciate you doing all this f-for my b-birthd-day, b-but, you love S-Sakura."

Then she ran off.

_Why the hell did I do that? She's right, I love Sakura. But if I do, how come that kiss with Hinata felt right, yet with Sakura, it was nothing?_

I sat in the middle of the meadow on a rock. I spent most of the time thinking.

* * *

Hinata's POV-

I finally made it to my room. I closed the door quickly and gave out a sigh. Slowly, I leaned against the door and, eventually, I was sitting on the floor, back against the door.

-_Knock knock-_

I stood up and slid open the door. It was Ten-ten.

"Hey, Hinata, my door is broken, can you help me fix-," she said. However, I cut in and pulled her into the room.

"Ten-ten!" I shouted.

After pulling her into my room, I quickly closed the door and turned to face her.

"Ten-ten, I have a very big problem," I informed her.

"Is it about your date tonight? Did he do anything to you?" She asked.

"We had a great time at the festival. Then, he blind-folded me and led me to a meadow. At the meadow, we were surrounded by paper lanterns and fireworks lit up the sky," I retold the event.

She then cut in, "That is so romantic! But, I don't see what the problem is."

"Then, when I was about to thank him, he… well… uhmm… kissed me," I explained my problem.

Ten-ten arched up and eyebrow, "Again, I don't see where the problem is."

"Ten-ten! Sasuke kissed me. The Sasuke Uchiha who loves Sakura Haruno, and Sakura also loves him back!" I shouted.

Ten-ten then laughed. "Hinata, you assume he loves Sakura, but, maybe he has eyes for you. If he told you he loves her, then he hasn't realized who he loves yet, until now. The problem I see is that you don't know if you are in love."

I started to think back to when I first met him.

Ten-ten continued to talk, "Well, I'll go get Sakura to help me fix my door."

"Wait, Sakura's home?!" I shouted.

"Yes she is, but, don't worry about her and Sasuke. They'll fix their own problems. You, however, straighten out your own problems," she answered.

Then, she left.

I decided to change into my sleeping attire and blew out the fire in my lamp. I laid out the mattress, blanket, and pillow and slept, or at least, I tried to.

Thoughts of Sasuke kept running through my mind.

_Do I love him?_

* * *

Sasuke's POV-

I was still sitting on the rock. The glow of the paper lanterns were fading away, leaving only the silver moon as my light.

_Do I love her?_

* * *

As you can see, I got that paper lantern scene with the silver moon from trish thuy trang's song paper lantern night. xD

"Beneath the silver moon,

I held you endlessly.

and danced the night with you,

cuz you were meant for me..." xD lol anyways, srry for the timeskip, yeah i just didn't feel like putting in filler chapters cuz no one wants that. xD anywhoos, buh byee!


	13. Chapter 13

I need help on some decisions please.

1.) I'm thinking of writing another fanfic about Hinata, but I don't know which couple to choose from: Kibahina or Sasuhina? Kibahina or Sasuhina?

Okey, if any of you readers out there are reviewing, please add your opinions about this question.

Please and thank yous! :)

ALSO!! There is a VERY IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY!! PLEASE READ IT BEFORE YOU SEND ME REVIEWS AND EMAILS!! Thank you xD.

Now let's move on to storytime! Oh and this is final chapter for this part of Pull Me Back. What do I mean? Well, read the story AND the note at the bottom. :)

* * *

Hinata's POV-

It was the day after my birthday, the day after my first kiss.

_Wow, I finally had my first kiss._

My cheeks were burning red at the thought of his lips touching mine's.

Today was when classes were resuming.

I only had 2 classes today, literature and advanced mathematics.

After folding the blankets and mattress, I changed into my uniform.

I grabbed my small notebook and pencil, placed it into my bag, and went out of the room. Sliding the door open, I saw Sasuke and Sakura walking down the hallway. I didn't know how to react.

_Eeek! He's coming this way! What do I do? What do I do?_

Randomly, I just slid the door close immediately and stood against the wall near the door. I was keeping quiet, but my heart was beating loudly and rapidly.

-_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.-_

_Why is my heart beating so fast? Why is it beating so loud, too?_

As I heard Sasuke's and Sakura's becoming louder and louder, I closed my eyes and had my hand to my chest trying to calm my heart down.

"Sakura, can I talk to you later?" I heard Sasuke questioned.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the tea house at 5," Sakura answered.

I saw Sasuke's shadow and his head was nodding.

Then, I saw Sakura lean into him and gave him a quick peck in the shadows. That sight made my heart ache a bit; yet, it was beating even faster and louder.

Then, I gave a loud sigh. When I recognized what I just did, and saw that Sasuke's shadow was still in front of my door, I quickly covered my mouth with my hand.

"Hinata, I know you heard what I said. So, I would like for you to come to the tea house, too," I heard his voice speak. I didn't say anything and saw his shadow moving away from the door.

I gave out another loud sigh and pondered:

_Should I go? What about Sakura? She is one of my closest friends. If I fall in love with Sasuke, I'd be destroying our friendship. Gah! This is so hard! But, wait! What am I saying? "If"? "If I fall in love with Sasuke"?_

I decided to let the question on hold for now and started my way to the university.

* * *

The walk to the university was done without my brain. What do I mean? The whole time walking, I was just spacing out, thinking of him.

"Hinata!"

I heard someone shout for me so I turned towards the owner of the voice. It was Ten-ten.

She ran up to me and had a hand on my shoulder. She was bending down and was gasping for air.

"Why are you so tired?" I asked.

"Your fault. You decided to walk without me. When I saw you, I was calling out your name many times, but you didn't answer and just kept walking. Yeah, way to be a friend," she said while giving me a pout.

It was so cute the way she looked.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! It's just I was thinking," I replied.

"Of what?! Sasuke? Tell me everything that is on your mind," she demanded.

I told her of what happened this morning.

She had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Hmm, I think you should definitely go to the tea house. Even though Sakura's there, maybe your feelings would clear up. If you don't go, you might question yourself what would've happened if you didn't show up."

She was right. So, I made up my mind.

"Alright, I'll go."

* * *

It was a little past 4. I was sitting in silence in my room. Until a loud knock broke the silence. I got up and opened the door. I saw Ten-ten with a grin on her face.

"We got to get some sense into you, Hinata," she said.

_What do you mean "we"?_

Then I saw Neji stepping into the door.

"Neji! You know?" I asked.

He just simply smiled. "My cousin needs to worry about herself more."

I smiled.

Neji and I sat on the cushions around the small table. Ten-ten was brushing my hair.

"Hinata, tell all your thoughts about Sasuke," he demanded.

I hesitated a bit but decided to speak anyways.

"We first met when I was cleaning his room and he walked in. We both have something in common. Sasuke and I enjoy reading Sparrow's Flight and we love to sit under the plum tree. I think of him as a close friend, but ever since the night of the party, I've been thinking of him lately. When I was back at home for Christmas, I kept thinking of him. And recently, the thought of him with Sakura makes my heart ache a bit," I explained.

Neji then told me, "I think you're starting to fall for Sasuke."

"No, I can't be. I'm not insanely thinking over him like how the characters are in stories," I protested.

"Hinata, there are different signs that you are falling in love," Ten-ten informed.

"Oh, like how you say you hate Neji, but that means you love him?" I decided to tease her a bit.

I saw Neji smirk while Ten-ten turned red.

"I-I- uhhh- that's not it! I don't love anyone!" she explained. Then, she stood up and went to the window.

"But, what if he just wants me there to see how he feels for Sakura instead of me?" I asked.

Neji then covered my hand with his, "Don't worry." Then, he gave me a reassuring smile.

I smiled back.

Then, when I turned to Ten-ten, I saw her walking towards my closet. She was mixing and matching kimonos with obis. When she finally made her decision, she threw a kimono and an obi at me.

"Here, wear this," she commanded. Neji left the room and Ten-ten stayed to help put the kimono on. It was a snow white kimono and had pink flowers on it. The obi was dark red and had green leaves on the side as a design. Then, Ten-ten brushed my hair a couple more times and placed a fake pink flower at the side of my hair.

She helped me up and spun me around.

"There, my most beautiful friend. Even more beautiful than Sakura," she commended.

I blushed.

* * *

It was about 4:45. I decided to head over to the tea house with Ten-ten by my side. There it was; the tea house in my sight. I turned around and started to walk the other way.

_I can't do it. I can't do it. If I show up, and end up rejected, I would look like a fool in front of Sakura. And she would assume I'm trying to steal Sasuke. _

Then, I felt someone pulling my arm. It was Ten-ten and she gave me a look that said "You have to do it", then, her look softened into a look that said, "You can do it, I know you can". I took a deep breathe and went into the tea house.

_This is it, no turning back._

I saw Sasuke sitting at a table and waved his hand slightly. I bowed slightly and sat across from him. Then, Sakura came in. I could see the expression on her face when she saw Sasuke: happiness. However, when she saw me sitting with Sasuke, her expression changed from happiness to curiosity.

She walked over and sat down to the right of him.

"Salutations Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke, you wanted to talk to me, but why is Hinata here?" she questioned.

He kept quiet.

* * *

I decided to try to break the silence.

"How about we order something?" I suggested, "Excuse me miss, we are ready to order."

The lady came over.

"I would like Sencha and a strawberry daifuku," I stated.

Then, Sakura ordered.

"Green tea and a plate of wa-gashi(sp?) , please."

"Konbucha," Sasuke simply ordered.

The silence grew while we waited for our orders. Then, it finally came. However, we ate and drank in silence.

* * *

I felt as though Sasuke couldn't say whatever he needed to say with me around so, I decided to leave. After finishing my last sip of tea and my last bite of the daifuku, I started to get up.

"Sakura, Sasuke, I will be leaving now. Sasuke, I don't know why you asked me to come, but thank you for inviting me," I said and turned towards the door.

"Hinata, come sit back down," I heard Sasuke commanded. I turned to see that he had a serious face on. Obediently, I sat down. After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke finally spoke.

"Sakura, I don't love you. I've never loved you like that. I had some feelings towards you, which I confused it as love. However, it took me a while to realize what I felt towards you," he said. I looked to him, with my mouth slightly gaped. I turned to look at Sakura and it seemed like she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm not finished. I don't love you but, I love Hinata," he spoke.

Shocked was what I felt at the moment.

_He loves me? Sasuke Uchiha loves me? He even said it front of Sakura and me! Sakura, I am sorry that I might have betrayed you._

Sakura roughly got up making a banging sound on the table.

"But Sasuke, I've deeply and madly fallen in love with you!" Sakura confessed and ran out of the tea house, crying loudly.

Sasuke and I sat there in silence the whole night.

_Sakura. Sasuke. I have been nothing but trouble to your love. I have made up my mind. Sasuke, your confession may be the truth. However, I don't want to hurt Sakura. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you. I'm sorry._

"Sasuke," I started, and he looked at me. "Sasuke, thank you for letting me know you love me. However, I- I- I-," _why is this so hard to say? _"I don't love you!" Then, I ran out immediately after those words.

* * *

I ran. I ran far away from that place. I ran far away from him. Honestly, I didn't know where I was going, I jus kept running. My feet were my only guide. Then, my feet stopped. I turned around in a circle, and looked at my surroundings.

_It's the meadow. The meadow where Sasuke lit the lanterns and the fireworks._

The memories replayed in my mind. The paper lanterns, the silver moon, the fireworks, and that kiss, they all flashed before my eyes. Before I knew it, I broke down crying. I sat down. My arms wrapped around my knees, and my head buried in my arms. Tears came out viciously. I never cried so much in my life. Why did I cry? This is the reason:

_Why did I lie to him? Why did I lie to myself? _

_Sasuke, I really do love you. _

The End

* * *

Okay. Before all of you readers start flipping out and throwing tomatoes at me, this is really not the end of the whole story!! It is just the end of part one of Pull Me Back. I decided to make a sequel to it because it would be too many chapters for one fanfic to keep track of. There will be a Pull Me Back 2 ppls! So don't worry, at the end of the sequel, everything will be fine. Remember, THIS IS NOT THE REAL ENDING TO THE WHOLE STORY BUT JUST PART ONE!!

-Thank you and have a nice day/night! xD

-pandaeatingcheesecake-


End file.
